


Kiss Me

by Mysenia



Series: Readers Appreciation Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9970661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: While drunk, Stiles reads Teen Vogue and learns a thing or two. He decides he needs to impart his wisdom to Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladypigswagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypigswagon/gifts).



> For Lady, you're always a delight to talk to and I smile every time we talk!
> 
> urban-barbarian asked: Hey darling, if you are taking Drabble type prompts then Steter please and for a quote how about - 'since the last time we kissed I've learned some brand new moves'

Stiles was drunk. It was a thing that happened, well, a thing that happened more frequently now that it was _legal_ for him to drink. He liked the break it gave him from thinking all the time, or over-thinking as Peter would put it.

Speaking of, the ringing of the phone finally stopped as his wolf answered. “Yes?”

Stiles pouted. “Is that anyway to speak to your love-bug?” He laughed. Everything felt great.

“I don’t believe those two words have ever left my mouth and they certainly won’t now. What do you want?”

“Pshaw, that’s not the tune you were singing last time we _kissed_!” Stiles said but it actually could have been more of a yell. At the moment he really could not quite tell.

Peter sighed and cleared his throat. “What is it, mon amour?”

At that Stiles felt warm all over. He could not help it, it was an instinctive reaction anytime Peter professed his love in words. Peter could sex Stiles up like nobody else but the wolf rarely opened up about it, just expected his actions to portray his emotions.

“Well,” Stiles said as he spun himself around on his chair. “since the last time we kissed I’ve learned some brand new moves.”

Silence greeted his news and Stiles scrunched up his face. Peter was supposed to be elated. “Why aren’t you elated?”

“Well, Stiles, considering it sounds like you just told me you’ve been kissing other people I don’t believe you have any right to sound angry that I’m not happy over this pronouncement.”

Stiles frowned, that was not right. “No, I would never.” Stiles stopped spinning and tried to concentrate. “No, I meant I’ve _read_ some things about how to kiss.”

Peter hummed. “And where did you read these things?”

“Uhh, wait, let me get it.” Stiles fumbled around his coffee table for the magazine that Lydia had left out. They shared an apartment off campus and while Stiles would never admit it, he really liked Lydia’s choice of magazines. “Aha! It’s teen vogue.”

“I see.”

“Yes! The article gave me ten ways to kiss my man.” Stiles smiled as Peter laughed at that.

“Well, are you going to?”

Stiles frowned and pulled the phone away to look at it. Peter was not making any sense now. “Am I going to what?”

A knock sounded at the door and Stiles clumsily pushed himself to his feet. “Sec, someone’s at the door.” He opened the door and his mouth dropped open in surprise. “Peter,” He whispered into the phone. “you’re outside my apartment!”

The werewolf in question laughed and hauled Stiles towards him for a kiss. Stiles’ phone went sailing but in that moment he really could not care as his wolf was teaching _him_ a thing or two about kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
